The Crow
by Brittany1
Summary: SG-1 vist a planet thats occupants have a strange fate
1. Default Chapter

The Crow  
By Brittany  
Spoilers: the Stargate movie, Children of the Gods that's it for now. There maybe more latter.  
Rating: PG for now.  
Summary SG-1 visit a planet that's occupants have a strange fate.  
Season: 4  
Disclaimer: none of the original characters belong to me. No infringement in anyone's copyright intended I didn't make any money you know the deal.  
Note: this is the first fanfic I've put on so please r/r. good or bad I want to hear it.   
  
  
Everything was still. With no sound and no hushed wind. A tall stone circle stood as the only landmark for miles aside from the temple several dozen yards away from it. The silence was suddenly interrupted as the inner track of the stone circle began to spin. It looked and woshed out with a vortex of water and snapping back into a flat disk. Four figures stepped out onto the platform. The gate snapped shut. The four figurers walked sown the stone steps scanning the area.  
  
"Well Daniel that looks like your temple," Colonel Jack O'Neill commented rather rhetorically.  
  
"Yup that would be it," Daniel Jackson said.  
  
"Let's go check it out." O'Neill was the first to admit that sitting around starring at a bunch of symbols that meant nothing to him was not his idea of fun. However the sooner they got there the sooner they could leave. And besides as long as it keep half of his teem happy and out of trouble he wasn't going to complain. Too much.  
  
The temple was large to say in the least, and beautifully decorated with hieroglyphs. He knew immediately that Daniel was going to be happy. They walked into the temple. The room they entered was literally huge. The ceiling was several stories high. O'Neill guessed the room was at least two times bigger than the Gate room on earth. Large pillars rose to the ceiling at the sides of the room. As he glanced by the pillars, O'Neill noticed a shadow. He looked over at his 2IC Major Samantha Carter. She had seen it too. Raising their guns, the two walked towards the shadow, which shifted, disappearing.  
He nodded slightly to her as they both stepped around the pillar on different sides. The figure held up his hands in surrender and backed up. Daniel walked up behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Think we just met the natives," Jack said nodding towards the terrified boy in front of him. He lowered his gun and stepped back allowing Daniel to talk to the kid.  
  
"Hi I'm Daniel This Jack, Sam and Teal'c. We come in peace," The boy just stared at him as though he didn't understand.  
  
"What you're name?" Jack asked hoping he under stood English.  
  
"Konah."  
  
"Hey Konah. You live here?" He nodded.  
  
"Where's the rest of you're people?" Jack asked.  
  
Konah pointed behind them. The four members of SG-1 turned to look. Startled, the natives that had previously stepped out from behind the pillars quickly hid themselves.  
  
Konah stepped out and spoke to them in another language. The natives once again stepped out. A man, apparently the leader walked forward to greet SG-1.  
  
"Hello. And welcome." The man bowed his head. "You came through the Great Circle?"  
  
"Yes we did. I'm Daniel, this is Jack, and Sam-"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"What language were you speaking earlier?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We have lived on this planet for many years. In time we developed our own language. But you must come. It is not safe here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of the crow. We can not stay out here for long without being at the mercy of the crow."  
  
"A crow?" Jack asked his voice full of disbelief.  
  
"Yes. He comes and he kills off anyone he can. And then he takes them to thew land of the dead. We have never known anyone to come back." The leader said.  
  
"So basically you guys are being haunted by an ugly looking bird?"  
  
"It is more than that. It is immortal. We have tried to kill it but it always lives."  
  
"Alright look. We'll help you kill this... crow."  
  
The leader looked as though he'd been waiting to hear this all his life. You will? How will we ever repay you?"  
  
"We'll work out the details latter," Jack said. He turned around and walked outside, the rest of his team following him. He squinted against the sunlight and scanned the sky. "So where's this crow of yours?"  
  
"It will come."  
  
Moments later a black speck appeared in the sky and slowly got larger. I didn't take long for O'Neill to realized that it was too big to be and ordinary crow.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"It is the crow."  
  
The crow continued it path towards them. It was about three times the size of a normal crow. When it was in shooting range, O'Neill fired shoot after shoot at it. Yet none of his bullets seemed to hit it.  
  
"Teal'c," Jack said to the Jaffa beside him. Teal'c raised his staff weapon and fired at the bird. The first shoot missed as did the second but the third landed square in its right wing. The others watched in astonishment as the bird was merely knocked off coarse and then continued flying towards them. Teal'c fired several more shoots most of them hitting the bird but doing nothing except further angering it. After a short time the bird finally turned and flew in the opposite direction. Stunned, O'Neill looked at the leader for and explanation.  
  
"It is as I said. The crow is immortal."  
  
"Would not such a creature die upon being hit?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Usually." O'Neill said. "That was one heck of a crow."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Please r/r. oh and by the way, the whole theory about the crow taking to person to the land of the dead is actually based on a tv show The Crow: Stairway To Heaven where some people believe that when you die the crow carries you soul to the land of the dead but sometimes the crow can bring it back to put things right.  



	2. The Crow: part 2

The Crow  
BY: Brittany  
Spoilers: Stargate movie, Children of the Gods, The light, The other side, Singularity  
Rating: PG  
Summery: SG-1 visit a planet that's occupants have a strange fate.  
Season: 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and I didn't make any money with this.  
Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed this sorry to keep you waiting but hey what's life without a little suspense? Any way enjoy!  
  
"Alright let's go hear this again. From the beginning this time," O'Neill said.  
  
"The crow kills whoever it can and takes their sole to the land of the dead. We have never known any one to survive the crow," The leader Harlo said.  
  
"How long have it been here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"As long as any of us can remember. Even our earliest written records mention it."  
  
"How old are the records?" Daniel asked."  
  
"Several hundred years."  
  
"If one ever comes back, how do you know that the crow 'steals their sole'?" Sam asked.  
  
"In one case someone did come back." He stood up and walked over to one of the walls covered in symbols. Daniel followed him. "A few generations ago, a young woman died trying to save her husband from the crow. He survived but the crow took her. Then a few days later she reappeared."  
  
"Reappeared?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yes. We asked her what happened but she hardly spoke of it.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She said she could not. We would be honored if you joined us for our evening meal." The leader said eager to change the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel stood in front of one of the walls scanning through some of the earlier notes.  
  
"Daniel you've been at this for over an hour," O'Neill said.  
  
"Yeah well there's a lot of information here."  
  
"Well just give it a rest okay."  
  
"Jack this is fascinating. You know they originally built this temple as protection from the crow," Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah well you know how this kind of stuff really peeks my interest."  
  
"It says that when the woman came back the only words she spoke where, 'those who sacrifice their life willingly, return stronger than before.'"  
"Okay listen, I think it's time to just get the heck out of here," O'Neill said.  
  
"Jack we have to try to help them."  
  
"We already did that Daniel," O'Neill said his temper starting to flare.  
  
"Jack this is really extraordinary. I mean look at all of this." Daniel waved his arm around gesturing to the hieroglyphs on the walls surrounding them.  
  
"There's no reason for us to stay here am I right Carter?"  
  
"Well there's no naquada or any other scientific values if that's what-"   
  
"Thank you." O'Neill turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Daniel, we are leaving. Is that clear?"  
  
Daniel nodded slowly and followed Carter and Teal'c to the front entrance of the temple. Upon walking out he double back in. The rest of the team followed his gaze. The crow swooped down on the four figures in front of the temple.  
  
"Okay change of plans, every one back inside. How long do you think we'll have to wait for that thing to go away?"  
  
"I have no idea sir."  
  
"Well Daniel looks like we're going to be hear for awhile longer. Knock yourself out."  
  
TBC  
  
  



	3. 

Tile: The Crow  
By: Brittany  
Spoilers: Stargate movie, Children of the Gods, The light, The Other Side, Singularity  
Rating: PG  
Summery: SG-1 visit a planet that's occupant's have a strange fate.  
Season: 4  
Disclaimer: all of the characters you regognize belong to their respective owners everything else belongs to me. no infringement one anyone's copyright intended.  
Note: Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed part two. (Jack always did have a way with words.) With that said read on and enjoy.  
  
Colonel O'Neill sat with his back up against the wall thinking that of all the weird crazy things that could possibly happened it had to be this. He wondered for a minute what the heck to put in his mission report. He looked over at Daniel who was thoroughly enjoying himself. He and the boy they met earlier had been looking over the symbols for almost 3 hours now.  
  
Jack looked out at the crow. "I swear I'm gonna kill that thing," He said under his breath.  
  
"Did we not already attempt to do so O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I was speaking figuratively."  
  
Teal'c said nothing. He merely raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So Daniel what have we got here?"  
  
"Jack this is amazing. After they built this temple the people were able to adapt to living in here without of ever leaving."  
  
"How."  
  
"Well part of the temple was actually built over a river so they can get water. And for growing food they had many small windows built into it.  
  
"As fascinating as this is Daniel how 'bout finding something to get us out of this?"  
  
"Ah yeah I'm trying but-"  
  
"Daniel. Just do it."  
  
O'Neill threw himself down on the floor again. He looked out again at the crow. "How long is that thing going to hang around here?" he asked rhetorically. "Carter how long before we're over due?"  
  
"We still have several hours sir," she said after consulting her watch.  
  
"Great." Well if there was one upside to this whole situation, at least Daniel was staying out of trouble. For now.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
several hours later  
  
"Well I've pretty much finished and didn't find anything that could help," Daniel said.  
  
"So now what," Sam asked.  
  
"Now we make a run for it."  
  
"Sir we make a run for it and we're dead," Carter said.  
  
"No just keep shooting at it."  
  
"We already tried that sir it didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah maybe it'll buy us some time to get to the Gate."  
  
The gathered around the entrance of the temple armed with weapons. The crow flew in circles not far away. "As soon as I tell you, run. Don't stop till you get there. And keep shooting at it maybe it'll get annoyed and leave. Daniel when you get there dial up Carter send the signal. Teal'c and I'll cover you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ready. Now."  
  
The team ran out and down the steps in a mad dash for the gate firing the whole time. The shots that hit the crow did nothing but annoy it immensely.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As SG-1's boots slammed down on the layers of sand causing dust to go up. As theirs shoots rang out and pieced the silence cutting right through it as arrow cuts through air. As the crow dove at it's helpless victims with no means of protection.  
  
O'Neill took his eyes off the crow and looked at the Gate. He used all the energy he could muster to run even faster to the gate. The n out of nowhere he felt a sharp pain in his side and everything went black.  
  
  
TBC  



	4. The Crow part 4

Title: The Crow  
By: Brittany  
Spoilers: The Stargate movie, Children of the Gods, The Light, The Other Side, Singularity, Thor's Hammer, Thor's Chariot.  
Rating: PG  
Summery: SG-1 visit a planet that's occupants have a strange fate.  
Season: 4  
Disclaimer: okay by now I think you all get the picture anything you recognize belongs to their respective owners and anything you don't recognize (that isn't from The Crow TV series) belongs to me.  
Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm a busy person. Hope the last chapter wasn't too much of a cliffhanger (what am I saying, I was left on the edge after that one). Anyway hope you enjoy.  
  
"People once believed that when someone dies the crow carries their sole   
to the land of the dead.  
But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried   
along with it and the sole can't rest.  
And sometimes, just sometimes the crow can bring the sole back to put things right."  
The Crow  
  
When O'Neill came to his hand immediately went to his side. But he felt no pain. He sat up and looked around him. It was too dark to see. He could feel the hard ground beneath him but other than that he had no clue as to where he was.  
  
"Carter, Daniel, Teal'c," he called into the darkness straining his eyes to see. He heard someone stir beside him.  
  
"Sir?" Carter's voice rang out through the darkness.  
  
"Carter. Any idea what happened?" he asked. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he saw the puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I don't know sir. The last thing I remember was that crow swooping down on us and then..." realization dawned on her face. "Sir we're-"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." They were interrupted as Daniel regained conciseness slowly followed by Teal'c.  
  
"What just happened?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well uh-"  
  
"Don't tell me."  
  
"Yeah," Carter said looking around.  
  
"Okay well now what?" Daniel asked. He looked at the surrounding walls. Whoa." He looked around and saw an array of symbols on the wall. They were in the middle of a large room with no sign of a door or any other way out. Daniel walked over to the wall. His eyes followed the symbols on the wall. "I've never seen these symbols before. Have you Teal'c?"  
  
"I have not."  
  
"They look vaguely similar to some other languages."  
  
The others stood back as Daniel attempted to translate the writings on the wall.  
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
Jack turned at Teal'c's warning to see a normal sized crow swoop down on them. Jack picked up his gun aim roughly at the crow and fired several times. His shots missed as the crow disappeared. He stared after the crow as thought trying to figure things out. "Those things are really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Well now what?"  
  
"I'm trying to translate the symbols. Hopefully there'll be some clue here as to what to do," Daniel said.  
  
"How long's that gonna take?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Great just great," He said sitting down.  
  
Roughly a half an hour later Daniel turned around to the rest of the team. "Okay I think I've got it."  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Well roughly translated it says that every person the crow kills gets taken here. And each person has their own crow, and the only way they can return is by killing their crow here."  
  
"So why haven't more people killed their crow and come back?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because they could not," Teal'c said.  
  
"Yeah he's right. Most people who would come here wouldn't necessarily have weapons or even be able to read the writings.  
  
"So basically what you're saying is in order to get back we have to find 'our' crow and kill them?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay how do we find it?"  
  
"Well according to the writings, the crows should come to us. Eventually."  
  
"How soon is eventually?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Yeah well Daniel we're on a time limit here. If we're not back in 5 hours Hammond's going to send help through."  
  
"Hopefully we'll be out of here before then."  
  
"And if kills us on our way to the Gate?" Sam asked.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge later," Jack told her.  
  
A loud noise sounded behind them. The team turned to see several large crows coming out of apparently nowhere. O'Neill raised his gun and fired.  
  
TBC  



End file.
